


Why didn't you tell me?

by Tigerwolf890



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dying Stiles, M/M, Teen Romance, Underage Kissing, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/pseuds/Tigerwolf890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets pissed when he finds out Stiles didn't tell him he was dying. Derek goes over and confronts him and feelings ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why didn't you tell me?

Chapter one  
Stiles pov:

I layed on my bed sprawled out, laying flat on my stomach. My teeth were chattering because my body was shaking due to the coldness, I felt weaker by the second. Deaton had told me I was getting weaker because the nogitsune was getting stronger, I don't know what that exactly means but I didn't really care at this point.I puffed a breath of air and tried to go to sleep but I was disturbed and being pushed against the wall.

"Gee Derek ease up." I said, groaning in pain.

He let up a little.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dying." He said, through clenched eyes turning Blue for a brief second.

"I didn't know I was suppose to tell you, and you don't care." I said, snobbish.

"You don't think I care." He said, hurt showing in his eyes.

"Well you don't act like it, you're always pushing me into walls, growling at me and saying I'm annoying." I said, slightly hurt.

"Yeah of course I'm moody but I do care about you Stiles, more than you know." He said, softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

He was silent. "Come on Derek, you can't say something like that and not tell me." I told him, skeptically.

"I love you, okay Stiles, so damn much." He screamed and I froze in my very spot.

"yyy-you do." I said, speaking up.

"Yes, that's why I was hurt to find out from Scott and Isaac that you were dying, and how I care about your well being." Derek responded.

I could tell he was being truthful.

"I love you to, Derek I always have and I'm sorry for not telling you." I said.

He released his grip on me and we cuddled on my bed just talking away.

"Derek why did it take until now to tell me how you feel?" I asked.

"Well everything else was going on, it wasn't the right time." He said, staring at me.

I just gazed into his eyes, and our lips met in that moment, I was shocked at first but melted into the kiss, he grazed his tongue over my bottom lip and asked for entrance which I happily accepted, but soon our kiss ended with me going into a coughing fit, Derek looked worried.'

"I'm okay." I said.

"I swear Stiles, were going to find a way to save you, I can't lose another person...not again." He said, tears forming in his eyes.

I just smiled slightly and we ended up falling asleep.

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos


End file.
